Cooking with Brad
by silverfox321
Summary: hi i am really wolf304 i just forgot my password and uh created a new acount on my aol ok just to get this straight i am a guy so i don't have toe rings glass sole


One day it was Brad's turn to start cooking for the team. He told the team they would be having some nice packaged hot dogs and hamburger. Later that night he planned on having everyone eat at 7:00pm so he started at 5:00pm.  
  
First he started looking for the packages of hot dogs. He did not find those until Around 5:50. Next he had the same problem with the hamburgers but that only took him about ten minutes. So now he only had an hour left to cook the teams dinner. As he was walking out he saw the magazine rack and noticed an ammunition magazine and a magazine that read Guns and Ammunition. He bought both of them one for Leanna (the Ammo magazine ha what a suck up).  
By this time he realized that he didn't have a grill and he had bout 30 minutes to cook. He was riding into the town in his shadow fox and saw a merchant just happening to walk by (so convenient). He bought a grill from the merchant and raced back to his home. He started the grill and set everything to where it should be and set a timer to 5 minutes. After reading his magazine and ordering a handgun (that might come in handy for time of need). He saw the hot dogs and hamburgers were done he flipped the burgers skillfully onto a plate and did the same with the hot dogs (except for the one that fell on the floor). He just looked at the hot dog and gave it to a stray dog walking out side (that just happened to be there)Ok sorry people who wanted something to go wrong that doesn't happen in this story YET... By this time the team had sat down at the table and was ready to eat. Brad came in the dinning room and placed the exquisite food on the table. Everyone dug into the food. Later after everyone was done with their food a conversation started about the food. It went like this: "Don't you think Brad should open a restraunt?" Leanna asked. "Yeah sure that would be great". Bit said stuffing his face as usual. "You guys really think so." Brad said. "Sure!" Bit and Leanna chimed in together (this all went to Brad's head) So it began, Brad had gone to the town where he had purchased the hot dogs, hamburgers and magazines (I case some of you are wondering Leanna liked the magazine). He purchased some land built a facility and opened business. The team all participated Leanna the waitress, Bit the chasier, Doc the fry cook and Brad (of course) the head chef (he liked this because he got to boss around Doc) Business was fine until one day he ran out of supplies so he rushed of to the store and bought some more hot dogs and hamburgers (of course he did this in his Shadow Fox). When he got back he found a group of kids who had gathered around his Shadow Fox. He just got in it and fired off a round and all the kids ran home (what losers).  
The day after that again business was fine. Until (Dun Dun Dun) the kids came in (yep the same kids Brad had fired at) they all sat at one tabel. Leanna came over and asked," What will you have today?" One fat kid yelled, "Shut up lady!" All of his friends or should I say people he was with since he didn't have friends laughed. Just then Leanna reached over and hit the kid and knocked him out. Everyone fell silent. And just so as it happened the timer went off signaling another batch of hot dogs. Brad came out and before he could tell Doc to put the buns on the hamburgers and the hot dogs all the kids rushed him. He pulled out the handgun he ordered and kicked out at most of them and the rest ran away. The remainder ran to the door where Leanna was waiting she gave each one of them a buffet on the way out including the fat kid who she kicked and he ran out. The day after that a health inspector came in and asked for the head Chef Brad came out (as rehearsed) and greeted the health inspector who asked "What do u use in your grill?" "Uhhh." Brad replied. "Ohh family secret", the inspector burst out laughing, "you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know how to make those perfect burgers. "He gave the restraunt an A without even inspecting a thing. The business was doing fine until the next month when a different inspector came down and inspected and found out the team was using the same cloth to clean the dishes as they did the floor. The inspector gave them an F- and said he was going to shut the place down. Luckily the business paid for the ammo of the team 


End file.
